Air-Raider
The Corrupted Apache-Dartship "Air-Raider" is the fourth boss of Bloons 3: Revenge of the Apopalypse. It serves as a role of a monkey (that operates an Apache Dart-Ship) got corrupted by the Apopalypse Bloon and acts as a boss of the "Dream World" zone. General Info Apopalypse Bloon was in a war against the monkeys, when suddenly saw the monkeys are winning and are about to celebrate their victory. Angered by this, he harness the powers to corrupt a tower, guess what, an Apache Dartship. Apopalypse Bloon then laughs happily at the defeat of the monkey due to the Air-Raider's ability. However, his dream was to destroy Appire and thought of an idea. Legends say that: "The Dream World is a world of heavens. If someone manages to find the magical being (Wishing God), they are granted a wish what they want most". Apopalypse Bloon sent his henchmen "Air-Raider" to fly to the surface and try to find the Wishing God so he can fulfil his dream of destroying Appire. But the monkeys are there trying to stop it. Will victory be the bloon's or the monkey's? Only time will tell! Powers The Air-Raider is a power-ful henchman and his ability are death. They can be frustating so this is gonna be one heck of a fight. *Attack 1: His main attack is to spray bullets all over the screen. These do a petty 0.5 HP damage, but hey, it will blasts at an amount of 200-400 bullets all over the screen so don't complain about this being UP. *Attack 2: You may noticed the bullet storm, but now, a missile storm is coming towards you. The Heli will shoots a barrage of 50 "Stinger" missiles, but they move rapidly and deals 1.5x as much damage (3 HP damage). It fires 5 missiles from it's projectors every 3 seconds. And hope you will die survive. *Attack 3: The Corrupted version of Apache Dartship is more different than you think. Unlike the real counter-part version, it can fires spits of dark "fire". But actually these are Dark Matter and can even corrupt you to join the bloons army, so you will get an instant-loss once you get hit. (since you succumbed to the evil side). *Attack 4: This might be the weakest attack of them all, but can still be power-ful when outnumbered. The Air-Raider will call in 20 Commando Bloons (their jobs are shooting) and 1 Nuke Bloon (used to damage the Heli). Each shot from a bullet (commando bloon) deals 1 damage and the Nuke Bloon explosion deals 10 damage (can insta-kill you). Then it'll use Attack 1 again and repeats the sequence (from 1 to 4). Dealing Damage The "Air-Raider" has a HP of 8, but dealing damage to it is pretty tricky. This is how you do it: *You'll have to use Pusher Darts as your primary weapon in this boss fight. However, you'll NOT 'get Infinite Ammo, but instead you only get 15 shots. Losing all your ammo or health will result in a loss. *Anyways, this is how you deal damage to it. Wait till it uses Attack 4 (see above) and when you see a Nuke Bloon, shoot at it. It will not pop, but instead get pushed by the dart. When the Nuke Bloon hit the Air-Raider, it will lose 1HP. Keep on repeating that and you'll win. *'NOTE: Don't worry, the Nuke Bloon won't collide with the Commando ones. Game Over and Winning animation When you lose the boss fight, the Air-Raider will: *Fly up to the atmosphere until it reaches it's destination and then found the Wishing God. The Air-Raider wished for Appire to be destroyed and bloons to invade there and the wish has been granted. The Monkey Hero will cry due to his defeat. The city is doomed. Game Over But however, if you win, you'll: *Completely annihilate the Heli and then give an antidote to the monkey that got corrupted. Then they starts working together to go to Grand Monkeyopolis to prevent the semi-blimp creature from destroying the core of the monkeys. Also, your maximum HP raised from 10 HP to 15 HP due to your friend give you a special potion (increases maximum HP). Trivia *This is the first Bloons 3 Bosses that introduces "Med-Kit Bloon" (bloons that regenerates your HP by 5 once popped, but not to maximum health). **However, they are only seen in-between Attack 1 and 2. *The next boss of my game is the Super Guardian "P.Y.R.E. 07" that took place at Grand Monkeyopolis. *Unlike most bosses in my game, this is so far the only boss, along with the Shadowry Overlord "A.N.N.I.H.I.L.A.T.O.R." to have a winning animation. 12:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses